


we promised.

by rudehao



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Jackson, Oneshot, jjproject, markson, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudehao/pseuds/rudehao
Summary: supplies are dwindling, options are shrinking, and there are choices that shouldn't have to be made.it's a slow ride. and it's only going down hillcontinuous got7 apocalypse oneshot





	1. 2

**Author's Note:**

> so i might add a few more chapters every few months or so depending on if i get new ideas. but each chapter will seem like an ending so dont get too hung up on it.

"Yugyeom, shut up an listen to me." Jaebum tried to calm him down, but failed.

"How? How can I listen to you? You two lied to all of us! ALL OF US!" Yugyeom raising his voice like this shook the group. Ever since the breakout, he'd been quiet and reserved.

"You need to understand why we did it-"

"We can't understand," Bambam spoke up, "We can't understand and that's why we're shouting at you two!"

"Then let us explain!" Jaebum's voice cut in.

The 4 of them shut up at his words.

"Why have you two been sneaking away from the group? You know it isn't safe." Mark asks the pair.

"We already said why. We've been looking for supplies at night while the rest of you guys sleep." Jaebum says, holding Jinyoung by the arm.

"Why?" Youngjae asks, "It's dangerous at night, and if you don't get enough sleep, you struggle to keep up during the day. Where is the benefit?" He scowls at them.

"We wanted time to ourselves..." Jinyoung says quietly. It's the first thing he's said since the pair returned, and Mark has noticed how sluggish he's become, and how he keeps leaning on Jaebum for support. He's sweating. Furiously.

"Look, we get it, you're in love during a crisis or whatever, but what if someone got-" Mark stops Bambam by putting an arm across the boy's chest.

"Be quiet. Everyone be quiet." He looks at Jinyoung, who's holding back tears, as if he knew was Bambam was going to say. "Jinyoung..." Mark takes a step towards him, but Jinyoung moves backward, tripping over his feet. Jaebum catches him.

"I..." He stutters. "I..."

It's silent. They all know it but don't want to say it.

They stare at their friend, not knowing which feeling they should focus on. The terror. The disgust. The disappointment. The sadness. 

"He's been bit." Mark barely pushes the words out.

"No," Yugyeom's voice cracks through the silence, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He turns his back to his friends and holds his head in his hands.

"Yugyeom," Bambam reaches out to his best friend. The boy spins back around and points at Jinyoung.

"We made a promise!" His screams echo off the walls of the garage. "We made a promise to never leave the group! We vowed to always have each other's backs! We did this so it wouldn't happen again!" He falls into Bambam, who catches him and holds the sobbing boy close.

'I'm sorry." Jinyoung chokes out.

"It's my fault." Jaebum mutters.

"No," Jinyoung grasps Jaebum's arm, "It isn't."

"it is," Jaebum begins to chuckle, "It is! I suggested that we leave. I came up with this plan! I watched as that disgusting undead creature attacked you! I stood there and I watched! I was too busy pissing myself that I couldn't protect you! And here we are now. Waiting for you to go bloodthirsty and murderous like all those other brainless monsters out there!" His laughs are hysterical. Youngjae can't watch. He turns but only sees Yugyeom sobbing into Bambam. He turns again, but there's Mark, no doubt reliving the past. Mark knows Jaebum's pain.

"Yugyeom's right." Youngjae eventually says. "We made a promise so this wouldn't happen again. Did you forget? Did you think what happened to Jackson was just a bad dream?" His words are blunt, and he doesn't expect an answer. 

Mark stiffens at the mention of Jackson.

Jinyoung in on the floor now, backed up against the wall, tears streaming down his face. Jaebum was still chuckling to himself, dazed and holding onto Jinyoung.

"Well?" Jinyoung says softly. "Who's gonna do it?"

"Do what?" Youngjae asks.

"I will not let you leave me here to become one of those monsters. Kill me. Please." This snaps Jaebum out of his daze. He's realized how dire this really is.

Jaebum throws up in a corner of the garage. When he's done, he volunteers. 

"I'm the one who loves him. I'll do it." He takes his gun from his back pocket. Fresh tears rush down Jinyoung's face when he sees Jaebum's determinded expression.

"The 3 of us are leaving." Bambam announces, referring to him, Yugyeom and Youngjae. "Jinyoung... we love you, brother."

Jaebum is struggling to say goodbye. He kissed him, but it felt sickening. Just seeing his eyes, that had been fading by the minutes, he knew Jinyoung would be gone soon.

"Hey," Mark pats Jaebum's shoulder, who's keeled over and is sobbing at Jinyoung's feet. "Give it to me."

"N-No."

"Im Jaebum, give me the gun."

"No! I have to do this!" Jaebum stands up quickly and points the gun at Jinyoung, who's staring at the floor. He's delirious. He's fading away. Mark rose his hand, took the gun by the barrel and removed it from Jaebum's hands.

"Go find the others. I'll do it. I'm his best friend. I've-" He chokes down a sob, "I've done this before." Jaebum looks once more at Jinyoung. He doesn't want to leave. He can't.

"Mark..."

"Go." Jaebum doesn't resist when Mark pushes him out of the garage. He closes the door behind him and turns back to Jinyoung.

"Please... do it now." Jinyoung whispers.

Mark takes one last look at his best friend before raising the gun. It's heavy in his hands. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. When he opens them again, he's back at the mall, Jackson in front of him, face bloody and bruised, bite mark evident on his collar bone.

"I love you." He can't tell if he's saying it to Jackson or Jinyoung.

-

They leave the house together. This base isn't suitable anymore.

They'll move on.

Jaebum walks alone.

Youngjae and Mark keep close together,

Yugyeom and Bambam holds hands as they lead the team forward.

"We vow now, once and for all," Bambam says loudly, so all can hear, "Never to leave each other. Understood?"

4 yeses come in reply.

"Good. From now on, nobody dies."

But how long will it be until that gets contradicted?


	2. 3

A few cities away there's this stronghold, one that's been around since the beginning of the apocalypse. As far as Bambam knows, it's still going strong. He's encountered people before that have left to tell of the sanctuary, or find extra supplies. He's even ran into Chris, his old friend, who has established a good position for himself there, and if Bambam and his friends ever need it, he could secure them a safe place there.

And now, with two of their vital team members gone, Bambam thinks it's a good idea to head in that direction. Jinyoung was good at navigating, and finding good places to stop for the night. And Jackson, he could fight and defend better than anyone else. The pressure was now heavier than ever with both of them gone. 

"Oh," Yugyeom squeezed Bambam's hand to get his attention, "There's the exit." Bambam looks up to where Yugyeom is pointing. A sign. The exit they need to turn off of to continue towards the stronghold. 

"Good eye." Bambam compliments his friend before looking back to the rest of the team. "You guys up for a bit more walking?" Once they enter this city they should be able to find a building to rest in for a while before they continue. The hope is that it isn't under quarantine, or covered in infected monsters.

"Why not?" Youngjae says with a grin. Mark gives a nod, while Jaebum is silent.

He hasn't said too much since they left Jinyoung.

The loudest he's spoken was when he and Mark had an arguement a week prior to them arriving to this city. Mark had been fed up with his lackluster behaviour.

"You don't get to slouch like this!" He convicted, "We've all suffered, yet you seem to think Jinyoung's death only affected you! I killed him, Jaebum!"

"I know you did! I listened to that gunshot ring in my head for days!" Bambam, Yugyeom and Youngjae listened the next room over, wanting to sleep away the nightmares that had been filling their days. Youngjae released a sigh while Yugyeom curled himself into a ball against Bambam. They hadn't heard Jaebum's voice aloud like that in almost a month. "Having the one you love die hurts, Mark! It hurts! Way more than anything else!"

"You don't think I know that?" Mark shouts back, his voice cracking. "You've all forgotten Jackson, is that it? You don't remember how much I loved him? You don't remember him being my best friend for years before this whole shitshow went down? I lost my entire family, but at least I still had him. I thought maybe, if we're still together, I can bear this hell we live in. But he's gone. Our friend is gone, yet you've all forgotten." Tears are falling, but not from Mark. Jaebum can see his friend's stone cold expression through his tears. He's almost emotionless. 

"So you understand why I'm like this." He says desperately. This is the first strong emotion he's felt since it happened. It's overtaking everything. "You were like this too."

"I understand but I don't agree," Mark replies. Their shouting has stopped but Mark is still firm with his words. "And I was as miserable, but I didn't show it. I didn't show it because I knew I had to be there for the team, to provide and protect my little brothers as much as I could. And you need to do the same. That's why I'm being this hard on you."

Jaebum tries to wipe the tears away but the continue to come. "I don't know how. Every time I close my eyes I see him. I see him, on the ground, limp and dead and I can't begin to understand. I wake up each day expecting him to be beside me but he isn't. He's gone, Mark."

From the other room, Youngjae and Bambam give each other confused looks as the once loud room next door is now quiet.

Jaebum speaks more now, but is still quiet. 

Mark hasn't commented on it. The rest of them assume that they've reached an agreement.

The group shuffles their feet along the asphalt as the approach the city. At first glace it's easy to tell that it isn't under quarantine. One of the buildings that Mark heard was once bombed has fallen through, and the highway leading up to it is full of empty cars. 

"Be careful," Jaebum suddenly warns from the back of the group, "Someone might have rigged one of the cars."

"With what?" Yugyeom asks.

"Explosives. To keep people out of the city." He replies. "Just watch your feet for tripwire. And keep your heads low." He moves to the front and leads them through the see of vehicles. They all inspect the empty cars for supplies left behind, but all that seems to be found are rotting bodies or useless things, like children's toys. It's normal not to find items in places like these, but hope is something they all can't seem to let go of. 

Mark keeps his hand on his gun, feeling particularly uneasy. It may just be the fact that this is the first bigger city they've encountered in a long time, or something may be wrong. He's positioned right behind Youngjae, with Bambam and Yugyeom trailing him as they walk in a line through the thin passage between vehicles. He didn't like Yugyeom being alone at the back, because he knew the youngest of the bunch wouldn't think about looking behind him.

"Bam, switch with Yugyeom," He ordered. Bambam listened, pushing his best friend in front of him as he took the position.

The trek went silently, with the only noise being a sound off every once and a while to make sure no one had gone. This became a habit since Youngjae had almost gotten kidnapped by raiders during one of their excursions through a neighbourhood. They never leave someone behind if they're taken. No one is left for dead.

Youngjae began to hum a song. Usually, this would have angered Jaebum or Mark, as they followed Jinyoung's previous wish to stay quiet in these situations. But now, Mark was happy to hear music coming from Youngjae again. He'd gotten used to his younger friend being quiet, but he didn't realize how much he missed the sweet melodies that would come from him.

He sang silently, a once popular song keeping their stalking steps upbeat and filling their minds with nostalgia. Mark remembered Jackson trying to teach him the dance to the song, as his partner had learned it easily. The pop song made Mark think of better times. He knew this was Youngjae's intention, as he always tried to lift the spirits of his friends. 

"Why are you so bad at this?" Jackson had teased as Mark fell over his feet time and time again. He didn't suck at dancing. He did it perfectly when he was alone in the bathroom. But seeing Jackson laugh and smile was always worth it. Even if it meant wrongfully displaying his dancing abilities.

He felt bad to interrupt it all, but the uneasy feeling in his stomach had returned. "Sound off, Mark!"

"Jaebum!"

"Youngjae!"

"Yugyeom!"

And nothing.

"Bam!" Yugyeom shrieked. Mark quickly whipped his head around to see Bambam being gagged and dragged away. He jumped up out of his crouch and pointed his gun. His eyes landed on a line up of motorcycles, one with Bambam being tied to the back seat of. The group of raiders got on the motorcycles and began to swerve through the sea of cars and back into the city. They were almost at the end of the highway. Mark began to shoot at them, but most were already gone. The raider with Bambam on his bike was first in line, and Mark could see the anger and struggle from ways away. This cannot be happening.

"If you want him back, I think we might be able to work out a deal," One of the slower raiders called, "We're at city hall. But if you don't play nice, you boys are done for!" He rode off, leaving them in the dust. Mark continued to shoot until Jaebum brought the gun down.

"No use wasting your ammo. Let's go get him. We'll give them whatever they want, but we won't leave without him." He said. He pushed past Mark and Youngjae so he could rest his hands on Yugyeom's horrified face. "We're getting him."

"He suddenly let go of my hand, I, I thought he was just-" 

"He's okay." 

"He's not okay! I didn't think he let go because- He's being taken! What are we going to do-"

"We'll find him." Jaebum assures him. He takes Yugyeom's hand in his own and tugs him forward. "Let's go."

"What if they kill him?"

"They won't kill him. They're looking for a trade." Mark says, hoping that it's true. "We get there, we give them what they want and we leave with Bambam."

"They're going to kill him," Yugyeom keeps saying, "They're going to kill him!"

"Yugyeom!" Youngjae claps his hands in front of his face. "They won't! We're going to go save him. Understand?"

Yugyeom nods, placing a second hand over Jaebum's, who is still keeping the contact for reassurance.

"Okay," Mark says, "Then let's get a move on."

But where the hell is city hall?

Mark noticed the bikers continuing straight through the city, then saw them turn left. That's a start. He began to run after them, with his friends in tow. They were much, much slower but by the time they turned the left corner, they could see the main building in the distance. Mark could feel his knee wanting to give out, as it had been threatening to do lately, but he kept running. It clicked but he didn't stop. 

The 4 of them stumbled through the doors, out of breath and shaken up, only to find themselves at gunpoint. Mark felt the cold end of the gun against the back of his head, but he kept his cool. "Where is he?" He questioned casually, raising his arms in the air. His friends followed suit.

One of the gruffer looking men spoke up among the crowd, "We'll give him back once you show us what you've got."

"Depends on what you're looking for." Mark replies.

"Food." One of the men says.

"Weapons." Another answers.

Mark drops his gun in front of him. Youngjae tosses in the bag of food. Yugyeom tosses his gun in as well. But Jaebum doesn't move. Mark looks over for his friend, but Jaebum isn't even there. He's nowhere to be seen. Mark tries to play it cool, but what the hell happened to him?

"This is it?" The first raider asks. Mark nods. "I thought there were 5 of you." Mark shakes his head quickly. 

"Just us 3 and our friend you have." He replies coolly. "We've given you our things. Now will you let him go?"

The raider scoffs. "For this shit? Not worth it."

Suddenly a gunshot rings in Mark's ears.

Jaebum. 

One man down. Another. Another. They whip out their weapons but can't seem to find where the shooter is getting them from. Mark dives forward and grabs his gun, attacking the rest of the men that are unarmed. Some run out of the building. Youngjae helps while Yugyeom stands behind Mark, his weapon being used by Youngjae.

"Find Bam!" Mark orders. Yugyeom runs off in search of his friend.

It's all gone silent, the last shot ringing through the ears of Youngjae and Mark. 

"Jaebum?" Youngjae suggests. 

Marks shrugs. "I don't know how the hell he got them. He has awful aim."

The front doors open and Jaebum jogs in. "Did I get them?"

"You saved our asses." Mark sighs, hitting his friend on the shoulder. "Gave me a heart attack too."

"Where's Yugyeom?" He suddenly asks out of worry.

"Getting Bam-"

A bang. A scream.

They run to the noise and find Bambam with his knife in a raider's chest, shouting bloody murder in the dying man's face.

And on the ground is a body resembling their friend, but his head has been shot with a bullet.

"NO!" Jaebum dives for his younger friend, turning him onto his back. Eyes wide open and full of shock.

"You son of a bitch-You SON OF A BITCH!" Bambam screams, repeatedly stabbing the already dead man in the chest. "WHAT DID YOU DO WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Mark rushes over, his head spinning, and pulls Bambam off of the corpse he's shoving his knife into. He drops the weapon, and lets his bloody hands cover his face as he sobs into them.

Youngjae stares from the sidelines, looking at nothing. Feeling absolutely nothing but a sharp pain in his chest.

Not again.

Jaebum is trying to lift Yugyeom up, saying everything is fine, and that he's just sleeping. He's always a bitch to wake up, right? Right?

Mark is cradling Bambam, who's getting blood in his hair and all over his face. 

Youngjae moves to peel Jaebum off of their youngest friend. He roars with anger and begins to kick the shit out of the stabbed corpse of the killer lying on the floor. Screaming it's his fault. That he missed one raider. That out of all the ones he killed, he missed ONE.

Mark looks at all the blood on his friends' clothes.

On their hands.

This isn't how life is supposed to be.

And then there were 4.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thanks for reading! if you have any questions or just want to hmu  
> twt: @rudeha_o  
> ig: @rudehao


End file.
